


Népirtás

by Catoukin (Visionairz)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Character Death, Dream SMP War, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, The Dream SMP War Gone Wrong, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionairz/pseuds/Catoukin
Summary: Népirtás: Hungarian for genocide.Genocide (n) the deliberate killing of a large group of people, especially those of a particular ethnic group or nation.--L’manberg wanted to be free. Justice, liberty. They wanted to secede from the SMP to become their own country--its own nation.Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy… They just wanted to be separate.It wasn’t supposed to go wrong.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	Népirtás

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fic for the fandom and honestly?? I'm really excited to share it. The SMP war is what got me into the dream team/sleepy bois fandom and I wanted to share it! 
> 
> I apologize for any OOC characters, as I'm still really rusty with them all.

Silence.

Not the most common thing at night.

There were no groans that echoed eerily off the trees, or the rattling of bones from wandering skeletons. Even the horrid hissing of spiders were nowhere to be heard as the night stood still.

Nothing reached the boy who stood atop the towering wall. Blissfully unaware--ignorant if you will. Standing there, arms perched on the railing as he leaned over the edge, a bored gaze resting on his features. His blue eyes trailed along the barren prairie, standing watch as he waited for the inevitable moment it all came crumbling down.

War.

That’s what it was.

With laws to determine fair play; rules to make sure people didn’t cheat. It was the worst thing to happen to the self-declared nation of L’manburg. After all, all they wanted was peace. They wanted to secede, to become their own country. They wanted to live in harmony with Dream’s SMP.

And yet Dream declared war.

Dawn, two days time.

Then they would attack.

And was the final night.

A gust of wind caught the boy off guard, tousling his blonde hair and snapping him back to reality. The glazed look to his eyes dissipated and he straightened out, suddenly more alert. The breeze nipped, cold against his exposed skin. Rustled his uniform a bit as he moved.

He wasn’t sure what time it was. Without a clock to tell the time, the boy was left to gaze up at the moon.

It glared down at him, bright and full as it illuminated the world, hovering just below its peak. The night was almost halfway over, which meant someone should be coming to take his place soon.

“Tommy!” A deep voice startled the boy, shattering the silence that settled around him. Turning, Tommy peered down from the wall, coming to find none other than Eret themself standing just below.  
  
Perfect timing.  
  
“Tommy, come down!”

Thankful to be relieved of his position, the boy obliged. "Yeah yeah, shut up already Eret!" he called back, beginning to make his way down the nearest ladder.

Once he needed the bottom, Tommy jumped from a couple rungs up, feet hitting the ground with a solid thud. Spinning around, he came face to face with the brunette. Looking up at them, he came to remember just how weird it was seeing them in sunglasses, especially when it was so dark out. They never had a reason to wear them and _every single time_ Tommy asked, Eret waved it off.

Pussy.

Before Tommy could say anything, Eret was already talking. A bit peculiar considering how little they spoke the duration of the war.

"Wilbur's looking for a plan," they explained, nodding towards the van. "'S the final night. We need everyone inside now."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What. Y' don't trust yourselves to figure it out without me?" He grinned. "Comin' out to get the true brains of the operation?"

Eret deadpanned, clearly not amused. In fact, they looked rather anxious. "Just get inside, will ya?"

Sticking his tongue out, Tommy passed the brunette and headed towards the van. This late in the night felt like an odd time to hold a meeting. It was almost midnight, a time when everyone was typically asleep. Why they waited this long to hold the meeting was beyond him.

Entering the vehicle, Tommy moved to the back room and found himself standing in the empty space, three others across from him deep within a heated discussion.

Wilbur, Tubbo, and Fundy.

"We need a final plan!" Wilbur exclaimed, pointing to the ground. "There's gotta be something we can do."

Fundy rubbed his face, running his hands along his cheeks before glaring at Wilbur. With the way his ginger hair was frazzled and distressed, it was safe to assume the argument was going on for a while. "You're the leader! You're supposed to have the clutch plan!"

"Just because I'm the leader doesn't mean I have a _plan_ ," the curly haired man retorted. "It was your job to figure it out before tonight!"

"How the hell am I supposed to plan something when we're struggling to get food?" Fundy exclaimed. "You want us to work our asses off doing your job when we need to go out and get supplies! All you do is sit here and do nothing!"

"Fundy-"

"No!" The ginger was infuriated. "You're supposed to be leading us, yet here we are! In a fucking _van_ arguing in front of a child when were about to be killed tomorrow morning!"

Tubbo, who had managed to back away unnoticed, paled when he was brought up. He didn't want to be part of the confrontation and his usual quiet demeanor wasn't helping. It left him vulnerable. Perfect to be used as defense.

Thank God Tommy and Eret had dropped in when they did.

Tommy went to speak, opening his mouth and even starting to announce their arrival when Wilbur spun to face them.

Offering a tired smile, Wilbur addressed them, successfully cutting Tommy off. "Eret, Tommy, glad you could make it."

Fundy turned as well, his gaze hovering on the two. His pupils were blown from the argument that just ensued but the fury faded out to pleading. "Please tell me one of you guys have something."

"Have what, a plan?" Tommy asked.

Fundy nodded.

His lips quirked up into a small smile. "'M the man with the plan, of course I have a plan!"

Wilbur muttered, "Not a man", but Tommy ignored him.

Relieved and excited, Fundy's eyes grew wide. "You do? What is it then?"

Tommy grinned, eyes glinting with mischief in the low candle light. "We go in the sewers and run."

If there was a record playing, it would scratch.

Everyone in the room stared at him, confused and shocked. Words were found lost at the sheer _stupidity_ of the boy's suggestion.

"What? It's a good plan!" Tommy defended, voice cracking in the process. "We get out of here before dawn, they can't attack us! We'll be able to take 'em by surprise!"

Wilbur sighed and let his dull expression linger. They stood there, eyes locked in a sort of contest before the boy dropped his gaze. Once he did, Wilbur spoke. "We're not running from the fight, let alone following a plan a child came up with on the spot."

Offended, Tommy's head snapped back up, taken aback by Wilbur's words. "I'm not a child! And it's not running! We're just-"

"Escaping through the sewers to avoid Dream is running from a fight," Wilbur shot back. "That's not what we do."

"But-"

"No buts," the older man snapped. "This is war, Tommy, not some little game where you can run and hide and cheat."

“Tell that to Dream!” shouted Tommy, throwing his hands out. “All he has done is cheat and lie in every single battle!”

Fundy cut in. “And you don’t? All you _do_ is cheat!”

The only thing that kept the boy from turning on Fundy was the hand on his shoulder. Glancing hack, he found Eret staring down at him, the other shaking their head. Then, with one swift motion, they pushed Tommy back and stepped forward.

Staring directly at Wilbur, they said, “I have something.” Despite the abrasive situation, Eret was calm. Their voice was even and assertive, driving home the importance of their words. “I’ve been grinding. Working in the mines for the past few nights. I have something we can use.” They glanced at Fundy. “A last hurrah if you will.”

Immediately, Wilbur appeared to calm down. His usual dignified demeanor returned as his face fell void of emotion. Except his eyes which gave way to his relief. “You really have something?”

The brunette nodded and gestured towards the door. “I have it stashed away, somewhere Dream and his dogs would never find it.”

Tubbo perked up, finally speaking for the first time since Tommy had arrived. “Actually? You really got a final plan? That’s incredible!”

From behind Eret, Tommy beamed. Excitement bubbled beneath his skin--made him itch to move. To run. To fight. His arms crossed and he tapped his fingers, the only way to fidget without the sword that was usually strapped to his side. He was _ready_.

And it seemed like everyone else was too.

"It's not too far from here." Eret smiled slightly. "I'm surprised none of you heard me mining." With that, they turned around, leading the way out of the van.

They were right, it really wasn't that far. A couple hundred feet and they stood at the base of a hill, grand oak trees scattered along the landscape. A cluster of bushes sat beneath a few of them--exactly where Eret was headed.

Pushing the fronds aside revealed a trap door. Wooden and rickety, it was clear it was a recent addition. Installed far too quick to be of any good use.

“Down there?” Wilbur craned his neck to see, peering over Eret’s shoulder.

Squatting down, they pulled the door open. Dust and dirt fell into the hole, passing the ladder that dropped the entire way down. Ten feet down, the faint glow of torches could be seen, barely reaching the boys who surrounded the opening.

Then something felt weird.

A chill ran along Tommy’s neck, making the boy shiver and frown slightly. The moment he looked down the hole, a voice seemed to materialize. Quiet, nagging, almost inaudible. Sitting in the back of his mind to prod at the barriers that kept it from being heard.

 _Something_ …

Plummeting, scrambling, and shrieking. That’s what followed.

A hard shove caught the boy off guard, throwing him forward. His feet slipped, traction on the grass nonexistent as he tried to gather himself.

And then the ground came out from under him.

The sound that came out of Tommy was mortifying. Shrill and girly, he drowned out the wailing laughter from above. Terror was all he could feel, panicking as he grabbed for the ladder.

Ten feet.

Or was it twenty?

It was so far down and it was coming so fast and he couldn’t grab the ladder and he kept falling and he couldn’t-

His hands wrapped around the wooden structure, jolting him to a stop. He was shaking, eyes wide and breath ragged as he wrapped around the ladder. Hanging for dear life, struggling to stay on the solid rungs. A tear slipped down his cheek as more pricked his eyes, slowly dripping down his face.

The cackling finally came into focus soon followed by a high voice.

"Tommy? You alright down there?" Tubbo called. "Did-"

"Didn't die, did you?" Wilbur added, easily drowning out the younger boy. "That's a pretty far fall."

Adjusting his grip, Tommy took a shaking breath. His white knuckles faded back to normal and he began to relax, the tension slowly dissipating. Wiping his eyes as fast as he could, he took another deep breath before looking up at the group with a large grin. "Nah. Not dyin' until after you, ya fuckin' grandpa."

Wilbur giggled and stepped out of view. Unable to see anyone but Tubbo, he could barely make out any of the voices aside from Fundy as he claimed he just wanted to see how deep it was.

In response, Tommy shouted, "You're a fucking asshole you stupid furry!"

It resulted with a twig getting dropped on his head.

Eret's voice cut in, easily addressing them all. "Alright, let's go. I've got a lot for you and we don't have much time left."

"You're right." Wilbur appeared again, this time nudging Tubbo out of the way. "Tommy go all the way down, we'll be right behind you."

So he did. He was only about halfway down, so it didn't take too long to reach the bottom. With his feet firmly planted on the floor, a calm reassurance passed over him, washing out the adrenaline from the fall.

A couple paces forward then Tommy waited.

The tunnel was narrow, barely wide enough to allow them to walk side by side. Despite the torches perched on the wall, it seemed like it went on forever. Stretching on and one and on…

Footsteps alerted Tommy the rest had joined him underground, so he stepped to the side. As much as he wanted to see what was going on, the voice told him to hang back. Keep his distance.

Be wary.

Letting the others go first, he took up the rear, casting a quick glance back at the ladder. The only way in and out.

"So, Eret," Fundy said. "You gotta missile down here?"

They chuckled, the reverberation from the tight space giving their voice a dark, creepy edge. "No I don't. I wish, though."

And down the tunnel they went. A short trek but one nonetheless. Most of the time it was quiet, the only sound was the tap of boots against stone. A rhythmic click as seconds ticked by.

It was when they came across the final room that Tommy's nerves grew. A dark enclosure lined with chests, lit by two soulfire lanterns. Meticulous and faultless. Set up with such care…

"Welcome, to the final control room." Eret announced.

The moment the boy passed into the room, his stomach dropped. Something was off, something was _wrong_. His skin itched, the feeling of eyes boring into him almost burning. Yet everywhere he looked, the room was sealed except the door. There were no cracks, no holes, no slits. Nothing for someone to be watching him.

But he ignored it. Brushed it to the side to act on the shock of what Ereg had done for them.

"Holy shit!" Tommy exclaimed, rushing for the chest with his name scrawled on the front. "This is so cool!"

Wilbur had the same idea, making a beeping for his own at the far end of the room. "Eret, how did you find time for this?"

Tommy flipped the latch and shoved the lid open, excitement growing and-

It was empty.

"Wilbur…" Fundy.

The faint click of redstone powering caught Tommy's attention. Frowning, he slowly lowered the lid and lifted his head.

Piston doors sprang to life and walls fell away.

The shrill scream of Tubbo was the first thing that registered in Tommy. The horrid, terrifying wail.

Spinning, he saw the boy pinned against the wall, kicking and screaming, trying to shove his assailant off. But it was to no avail.

Tommy had no time to react as he watched the man pull out a netherite sword and jam it into Tubbo's stomach. And he twisted it. Ripped it around the young boy's gut and held him in place, watching the child scream and cry.

Then he slit the boy's throat.

"Tubbo!" The horror in his voice… the way the cry ripped through his throat without a way to stop it…

The commotion around Tommy went unnoticed. The fighting fell away as his vision zeroed in on the man who murdered Tubbo. Thoughts were sporadic, if existent at all.

Being unarmed and defenseless didn't stop him.

The sight of the familiar white glasses that now stared back at him didn't stop him.

A raised sword and stoic expression didn't stop him.

It was the hand that grabbed his wrist, tugging him away from George that did.

Tommy yelled in frustration, attempting to yank his arm away. He wasn't going to be stopped. He wasn't going to be stopped from ripping George to shreds. Nothing would stop him.

Nothing.

He pulled free and charged, lunging onto the older man and toppling him to the ground. They rolled, Tommy's attempts to get at George's face falling flat as he got thrown into Tubbo's body.

It didn't even process at first.

Instead, he got to his feet, covered in the hot crimson liquid that continued to seep from his friend. Dripped from his hands, soaked his uniform, smeared on his face.

"You _bastard_!" he cried, jabbing his finger at George. "You fucking _bastard_!"

The man's mouth quirked to a small smile.

"L'manberg was meant to lose."

He charged.

The hand once again grabbed Tommy, pulling him out of the way of George's blade. Tugged him to the door as he struggled to be free.

The person who grabbed him pulled him just enough so they could grab his shoulders. Held him tight, shook him to get his attention.

Wilbur.

"Tommy, I need you to run," he said. "I need you to get out of here, get as far as you can."

The blonde sputtered, shocked and furious. "Run? You want me to _run_? You're the one who said-"

"It's an ORDER, Tommy!" Wilbur shouted, shoving the boy into the tunnel. "Get out of here!"

Tommy stumbled back, eyes wide and full of terror. He watched, frozen as Wilbur continued yelling at him.

He couldn't hear it.

The red edge of a coated blade cut through Wilbur, sliding out within seconds. With it, fell the commander, crumbling to the ground and slamming his head against the stone.

Holding the sword was none other than the traitor themself; black sunglasses splattered with blood and a hollow grin plastered on their face.

Eret.

It took two steps from them to get Tommy to whip around and run. A dead sprint down the tunnel before jumping on the ladder. Pulling himself up--racing against the man only a few feet behind.

He could've stopped this. He could've and he almost did.

But they didn't listen.

They didn't listen to him, they called him a child. Told him his plan was horrible, that it was _running_.

And he listened.

If he had persisted, if he kept trying to get them to hide, they'd be alive. They'd be breathing and talking and laughing. _They'd be alive_.

Once on the surface, he spun, backing away from the hole as Eret climbed out. They towered over him, unsheathing his blade as he began to advance on the boy.

"You fucking _bastard_ ," Tommy snapped, holding his ground. "You fucking _traitor_! You turned on us, you used us! You fucking piece of shit you horrible excuse of-"

The sharp point of the sword against his chest made the boy fall silent and Eret leaned in.

"It was never meant to be."

Tommy's face twisted to a snarl as he shouted. "You TRAITOR, you-"

The blade rammed through his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @argwilbursoot, feel free to drop by!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved in this household xx


End file.
